Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman
is the Toei Company production and the 14th entry of Super Sentai series. It aired on TV Asahi from March 2, 1990 to February 8, 1991, with a total of 48 episodes. In the Philippine Dub it was named as Fiveman: World Defense Force Plot In 1970, Doctor Hoshikawa was researching how to transform the planet Sedon into a green, lush world, and tested his research by attempting to grow flowers. On the day the first flower bloomed, the Zone Empire launched an assault on the planet, he and his wife were separated from their five children. Arthur G6 took the five children back to Earth and raised them. 20 years later, the five are now teachers in the same school. The Zone empire now prepares to invade Earth as its thousandth target and as they begin the attack, three vehicles appear and counter the offensive. Five warriors descend from the vehicles and confront Zone. The Hoshikawa siblings have been developing the Fiveman technology and training hard in case Zone attempts to invade Earth. Now, the five siblings are ready to battle with the familiar foes as Fiveman. After defeating the Zone Empire, the Fivemen departed Earth to recover their stranded parents. Characters :Main article: Fivemen Fivemen Hoshikawa Family * Arthur G6 / Earth Cannon *Doctor Hoshikawa *Midori Hoshikawa Alien Allies * Galaxy Egg (5) * Sairagin (7, 19) * Crystalian Saya (8) * Romanoian Rei Zooba (10) * Gunther (19 & 20, 45 & 46) * Jeeg (25) * Liogin (25) Other Allies * Five-kun Dolls ** Red-kun ** Blue-kun ** Black-kun ** Pink-chan ** Yellow-chan Silver Imperial Army Zone * Galactic Super Beast Vulgyre * Galactic Empress Meadow * Captain Garoa ** Big Garoan (44) * Galactic Commanders ** Galactic Swordsman Billion ** Galactic Scientist Doldora ** Galactic Merchant Dongoros * Galactic Fang Zaza * First Captain Chevalier (28-47) **Black Gorlin (30-47) * Galaxy Squadron Gingaman * Saishiaru and Furinda * Enlarging Beast Gorlin ** Black Gorlin ** Big Garoan * Batzler Soldiers ** Galactic Ninja Batzlergin (24) *Galactic Warriors **Gamerugin (1 & 2) **Torarugin (3) **Zourugin (4) **Condorugin (5) **Enokiraagin (6, 41) **Sairagin (7, 19) **Okamirugin (8, 41) **Gagaagin (9) **Kabutogin (10) **Mogurarugin (11, 41) **Denkiunagin (12) **Todorugin (13) **Koumorugin (14) **Gokiraagin (16) **Kumorugin (17) **Butarugin (18, 41) **Amoebarugin (21) **Kaijurugin (23, 41) **Liogin (25) **Koganegin (26) **Kamakiraagin (27) **Kourogin (28) **Kanigin (29) **Arigin (29) **Iwakasekigin (45) *Combined Galactic Warriors **Kaniarigin (29) **Ikatamagin (30) **Tanukitsunegin (31) **Wanikaerugin (32) **Goriwashigin (33) **Samejigokugin (34) **Hyoukobragin (35) **Sasorinamazugin (36) **Sazaemadillogin (37) **Chamelezarugin (41) **Hiruagehagin (42) **PteranoTelevigin (43) **Baradorugin (46) * Garoa-don Doll Other *Galaxy Plant Sidon Demon (15) *Galactic Wizard Barrugin (20) *Wandering Swordsman Queen Killer (22) *Galactic Beast Anmonaiton (38) *Mirian Solar (39) *Galactic Demon Sword Saberugin (40) Arsenal * V-Changer * Five Blasters * Individual Weapons ** V-Sword → V Shuttler ** Twin Array → Twin Risbees / Twin Yo-Yos ** Power Cutter → Black Jaw ** Cutie Circle → Circle Puter ** Melody Tact → Yellow Flute * Super Five Ball * Five Tector * Hawk Arrows ** Hawk Arrow 1 ** Hawk Arrow 2 ** Hawk Arrow 3 ** Hawk Arrow 4 ** Hawk Arrow 5 * Hover Star II Mecha Episodes Songs *'Opening': Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *'Ending': Fiveman, Ai no Theme *'Mecha Theme': Itsutsu no Kokoro de Fiverobo, Kyoudai Robo da Ze! Star Five *Atsui Beat de Fiveman *Ore-tachi Ura Hero *Janken Jump! Fiveman *Kung-Fu Dance *Super Arthur *New Town Shogakkou Kouka *Brother Blood *Hand in Hand Cast * Gaku Hoshikawa - Toshiya Fuji * Ken Hoshikawa - Kei Shindachiya * Fumiya Hoshikawa - Ryouhei Kobayashi * Kazumi Hoshikawa - Kazuko Miyata * Remi Hoshikawa - Ryou Narushima (credited as Keiko Hayase) * Doctor Hoshikawa - Kiyotaka Mitsugi * Midori Hoshikawa - Megumi Ishii * Gunther - Hideaki Kusaka * Meadow- Chika Matsui * Garoa - Takeshi Ishikawa * Billion - Shunsaku Kudou (credited as Shinji Yamashita) * Doldora - Hatsue Nishi * Chevalier - Kihachiro Uemura * Zaza - Haruko Watanabe Voice actors * Arthur G6 - Rica Matsumoto * Red-kun, Blue-kun, Black-kun, Yellow-chan - Tomoko Hiratsuji, Kotoe Taichi, Makoto Kousaka, Takeshi Kuwabara * Pink-chan - Makoto Kousaka * Garoa-don, Enokiraagin - Hideyuki Umezu * Torarugin, Batzlergin, Samejigokugin, PteranoTelevigin- Yoshio Kawai * Condorugin - Masaki Terasoma * Sairagin - Chika Sakamoto * Okamirugin, Ikatamagin, Saberugin - Eisuke Yoda * Gagaagin, Liogin, Wanikaerugin, Hyoukobragin - Kazuhiko Kishino * Kumorugin, Kanigin/Kanarigin, Anmonaiton, Hiruagehagin -Kan Tokumaru * Arigin/Kaniarigin - Kaoru Shinoda Tagalog Voice Cast In the RPN-9 version their Japanese names are renamed except the villains while in the TV5 version both Gaku and Fumiya are renamed as Manabu and Fumio except Ken, Remi and Kazumi and the names of the villains are maintained. So far, here are the voice cast in the TV5 version. *William/Manabu/Gaku Hoshikawa - Bernie Malejana *Ben/Ken Hoshikawa - Bobby Cruz *Julio/Fumio/Fumiya Hoshikawa - Ed Belo *Rita/Kazumi Hoshikawa - Candice Arellano (1-31) Vilma Borromeo (32-48) *Jessica/Remi Hoshikawa - Gloria "Ollie" De Guzman *Arthur G6 - Unknown *Gunther - Montreal "Monty" Repuyan *Meadow - Marichu Villegas *Garoa - Jun Legaspi *Billion - Allan Ortega *Doldora - Amy Panopio *Chevalier - Bambam Labalan *Zaza - Minna Bernales Stage Shows * Fiveman Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi * Fiveman Stage Show at Red Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi * Fivemen Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi * Fiveman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes *This is the first Sentai series to have Powered Protector Armor, Five Tector. *This is the first All-Sibling team, followed by the GoGo-V and Magiranger families. **It is also the only all sibling team to not be adapted into a Power Rangers series. *This is the only series after Flashman to not to feature a mecha for each individual member; however this is not the final series where the main mech does not have individual mechs for all members. *This is the final season where the transformation call is the Sentai Heroes' respective designations or the team name. **Although three later seasons would use the full name of the team in their transformation call, it would be alongside another word, i.e. Install, Megaranger!, Emergency, Dekaranger!, and Boukenger, Start Up! ***Nine Power Ranger teams would also use their team names as part of their morphing calls. A tenth team, Lightspeed Rescue simply used the team name as the entire morphing call, just like Fiveman. *Despite lacking a Power Rangers counterpart, their suits still appear in Super Megaforce. They are given the name Supersonic. * In the Philippine Dub, they have two dubbed versions within the two broadcasting systems in their native language. In RPN-9 version, the Hoshikawa siblings are renamed as William(Gaku), Ben(Ken), Julio(Fumiya), Rita(Kazumi) and Jessica(Remi) In ABC-5 now known as TV5 version, Ken, Remi and Kazumi's name are maintained except both Gaku and Fumiya are renamed as Manabu and Fumio respectively. * Originally the show was to be called "Brotherman" or "Vectorman" (Super FiveRobo's Combination command and Finisher names, Brother Joint and Super Vector Punch, were remnants of these)http://super17.net/?page_id=475 * This is the last series until Samurai Sentai Shinkenger to get same different clothing for core characters and three portrayers got same age 19 years later. * This is the third (after Maskman and Liveman) and final season where the name of the eponymous sentai is shown written in english before showing the titlecard in the opening. External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/five.html Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/地球戦隊ファイブマン Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman] at Japanese Wikipedia References Category:Sentai Season Category:Earth Technology *